Des Griffondors, du terreau et un soupçon de magie
by Loreilai Yuy
Summary: OS. Tout public. Comment un professeur de botanique adopta un animal de compagnie inattendu, et têtu. Et comment un peu de terre lui rendit la parole.


**Titre : **Des Griffondors, du terreau et un soupçon de magie.

**Auteur :** Loreilaï Yuy

**Fandom :** Harry Potter - jusqu'au tome 7 - UA, Sirius n'est pas mort.

**Rating :** PG ? Tout public je pense.

**Disclaimer :** Tout éléments reconnaissable est la propriété de JK et des ayants droits, blablabla, je ne me fais pas d'argent...

Pour **Jufachlo** à l'occasion de Lutin de Noël 2009 sur livejournal.

JOYEUX NOEL !! J'espère que cela te plaira 3 3 3

note : Et oui, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je disais sur mon profil, mais bon, c'est quelque chose de fini, ce qui lui donne une nette supériorité !

* * *

**Des Griffondors, du terreau et un soupçon de magie.**

Le jeune Neville attendait assis sur un grand fauteuil rembourré que le directeur revienne. Qui aurait cru que la fin de sa première année à Poudlard l'aurait vu dans le bureau du directeur après qu'il se fasse saucissonner par Hermione Granger. Sûrement pas lui. Ni sa grand mère. Nerveux, son regard s'arrêta sur le Choixpeau dans la vitrine. Il n'osa pas se lever, mais il se demanda s'il avait bien sa place dans la maison de ses parents, n'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'il aille à Poustoufle ? Le phénix s'éleva alors gracieusement de son perchoir pour se poser sur l'accoudoir et lisser ses plumes d'un air distingué ; Neville s'absorba dans sa contemplation et en oublia ses doutes.

Après que sa baguette a été brisée au département des Mystères, Neville se rendit chez Ollivander. La famille Longdubat n'était pas pauvre, mais sa grand mère ne dépensait pas plus que nécessaire et Neville chérissait tous les objets qu'il possédait en propre. Bien sur, il aimait l'histoire du Manoir Longdubat et de toutes les merveilles et mystères qu'il renfermait. La baguette de son père, surtout, lui avait donné l'impression qu'il avait un lien réel avec l'homme qu'il visitait depuis tout petit à Sainte Mangouste ; il avait gardé les morceaux dans une boite sculptée dans un bois neutre magiquement, qui ne risquait pas d'interférer avec les résidus magiques de l'artefact. Mais lorsque la baguette de cerisier et de crin de licorne sauta presque dans sa main, il sentit une nouvelle force magique couler de lui au bois et du bois vers lui et su que cette baguette était déjà une extension de lui même. Plus encore que sur les terres du Manoir, il se sentit entier face au monde. Peu après, Ollivander disparut.

Durant la dernière année, celle où la guerre fit rage et où Poudlard n'était plus un lieu préservé, Neville eut l'occasion de recoiffer le Choixpeau. Il resta muet. Le garçon qu'il avait envoyé à Griffondor six ans auparavant n'avait plus besoin de sa guidance ni de ses conseils. Quand la tête de Nagini tomba, l'épée de Griffondor n'aurait pu souhaiter de meilleure main. Quand Neville fit l'oraison funèbre en l'honneur de tous les anonymes tombés et de toutes les familles abîmées, personne n'osa remettre en question son droit à prendre la parole. Quand il fermait les yeux tous les soirs, il n'était plus fier d'être un Griffondor, juste certain d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait pu et de continuer à avancer coûte que coûte.

Après Poudlard, Neville annonça à tous ses amis qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps seul. Après la guerre, il partit pour le Continent afin de visiter et de se découvrir un véritable but qui l'aiderait à aller de l'avant. Après la mort de sa grand-mère, il revint pour de bon sur les terres Longdubat. Il retrouva la connexion avec les lieux de ses origines, il sentit sa baguette se faire plus légère encore au bout de ses doigts. La sève des plantes et le suc de la terre coulaient en lui d'une manière plus distincte après son éloignement. Il eut alors envie de faire partager son amour pour la terre et les choses qui poussent à tous ceux qui n'avait jamais sentit l'importance de cet élément dans leur magie. Il commença des études de botanique magique. Il devint professeur.

Un matin, alors que la lumière blafarde du soleil peinait à dissiper la brume, Neville se dirigeait vers ses serres. C'était les vacances de Noël, et il aurait du être au Manoir, mais il avait planté une espèce d'Orchidée magique très fragile et comme tout ce qui l'attendait chez lui -de bons livres et d'autre expériences végétales- pouvait être rapatrié à l'école, il avait décidé d'y rester le temps de s'occuper de la fleur. Tout était calme sur les terres de Poudlard, et Neville sentait la force tranquille du château et de la Forêt bourdonner dans l'air gelé. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à museau avec un grand chien noir visiblement frigorifié et mal nourri, il n'hésita pas un instant à le faire rentrer dans une des plus petites serres, où il l'observa afin d'identifier de quelconques blessures. Il arriva à la conclusion que le chien avait juste besoin d'un endroit chaud et d'une bonne nourriture, et décida de le garder pour un temps.

Une sorte de routine s'établit rapidement. Si pendant les premiers temps le chien semblait délaisser sa nourriture, les séances de caresses et les longs monologues de Neville finirent probablement par le convaincre de ses bonnes intentions. Plutôt que de déranger les elfes, Neville partageait ses repas avec l'animal qui prit l'habitude de l'accompagner tous les matins à l'extérieur des serres. En l'absence de Mme Chourave ou d'élèves intéressés, Neville commentait ses expériences à voix hautes et les grands yeux expressifs du chien semblait parfois plus attentifs que ceux de certains élèves. Les boutures d'orchidée prirent bien, et vers la fin des vacances Neville put admirer les premiers résultats : les racines de cette espèces seraient d'une grande utilité au maitre de potions.

Quand les cours recommencèrent, Neville laissa quartier libre à l'animal pour le suivre durant ses classes, il avait pris du poids mais semblait encore apathique pour un animal de cet taille. La directrice le vit, et ne dit rien. Jamais il ne dérangea les cours du jeune professeur. Cela dura facilement trois mois. Puis Neville en eut assez, il voulait bien être pris pour un gentil mais pas pour un abrutit. Un jour de printemps qu'il était en train de rempoter ses plans de lierre, commentant comme à son habitude ce qu'il faisait, le jeune professeur se retourna, essuya le terreau de ses mains, et posa la question d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

« Sirius, quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à reprendre forme humaine ? »

Sur le coup, le chien ne réagit pas. Puis il poussa un gémissement à la fois plaintif et interrogateur. Neville continua sur sa lancée, retournant à ses plantations.

« Bien sur que je m'en suis rendu compte voyons, il n'existe pas de chien aussi sage ni aussi têtu que vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes revenu à Poudlard, mais je n'allai pas vous laisser dépérir. Et je suis sûr que Minerva vous a reconnu aussi. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie canine, mais vous savez tout comme moi que rester trop longtemps sous forme animale n'est pas hautement bénéfique pour votre organisme. » Le chien s'ébroua. Et Neville haussa les yeux au ciel. « C'est difficile de savoir ce qui vous pousse à rester ici et ainsi quand vous aboyez, hein ? Vous pourriez peut-être m'en parler. » Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir l'animagus s'enfuir des serres au grand trot.

Mais dès le lendemain soir, Padfoot revint se poster à l'entrée des serres. Neville libéra sa classe avec un enthousiasme non feint et rejoignit le grand chien noir. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau et avança une main hésitante vers la tête de l'animal. Celui ci se laissa gratter derrière les oreilles avec un bonheur évident puis suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à son coin de serre préféré : il avait aménagé dans la serre qu'il gardait pour ses expériences personnelles un petit salon. Une table basse, un gros fauteuil moelleux, une sorte de pouf caméléon et une théière magique qui lui servait constamment un breuvage à son goût complétait l'ensemble. Neville se laissa tomber avec un manque de grâce inhabituel au fond du pouf et se servit avec délectation une tasse de thé -hummm, bergamote. L'animagus s'installa, non pas à ses pieds comme à son habitude, mais face à lui, l'air curieux.

« Vous savez, je me suis longtemps demandé si j'avais l'âme d'un vrai Griffondor, » il prit une autre gorgée de thé, « J'ai fini par comprendre que l'important ce n'est pas l'étiquette qu'on me donne, mais ce que j'en fais -mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça pas vrai ? Alors, qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à vous installer comme animal de compagnie d'un professeur de botanique inexpérimenté ? »

Pendant une semaine encore, Neville continua à monologuer. Et puis un soir, Sirius reprit visage humain, il posa sa tête sur les genoux du professeur, et raconta. Il dit la solitude et le silence, les souvenirs proches mais impossibles à saisir à cause d'Azkaban, il dit son deuil vieux de quinze ans et qu'il n'avait jamais pu porter. La main dans ses cheveux était compréhensive et non pas apitoyée. Il dit l'inutilité : plus de Voldemort, plus de guerre, plus besoin de protéger Harry. Le mariage d'Harry et Ginny avait achevé de le rendre sans but, et seul. Une fois qu'il eu fini de raconter, Neville lui offrit une tasse de thé, et Sirius s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui. En égal.

Sirius continua à suivre les cours de Neville discrètement, Minerva lui donna une chambre d'invité au château et il prit l'habitude d'aider Neville aux petites tâches simples de ses expériences. Petit à petit, il prit conscience de ce que le jeune homme appelait sa connexion avec la terre. Il décida d'aller vérifier par lui même s'il possédait une connexion spéciale avec les terres Black. Il revint un soir, sous forme de chien, et se réfugia dans les serres pendants deux jours. Puis il se présenta pour prendre le thé, frais comme un gardon. Il expliqua à Neville que c'était bien plus l'accueil amical de Grimauld Place qui l'avait secoué qu'un quelconque rejet. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour se démarquer de ses origines, la demeure ancestrale le reconnaissait et lui souhaitait la bienvenue ! Neville et lui discutèrent longtemps ce soir là, comme deux amis de toujours qui se retrouvent après un long voyage.

Sirius plongea plusieurs fois dans les tréfonds de la Réserve de Mme Pince, et il finit par trouver quelques anciens ouvrages qui mettaient en mots la théorie intuitive de Neville, mais ce n'était que des ébauches, ou des vantardises de Sang-Pur, desquelles il était aussi délicat de dégager la vérité que de récolter de la poudre de fée.

Sirius trouva peu à peu un nouvel intérêt à la magie. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une évidence, un moyen plutôt qu'une fin ou une conséquence. Il se mit à assister Neville dans ses opérations botaniques délicates, le remplaçant quelques fois en cours. Une fois même, il le couvrit, prétendant qu'une grippe le clouait au lit alors que c'était une gueule de bois terrible qui avait empêché Neville de se lever. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Sirius se remit à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard, avide de nouvelles informations pour l'aider à mieux comprendre la magie de la terre et son lien avec les vieilles familles. Il rencontra de nouvelles personnes, des gens qui n'avait pas connu la première guerre, qui ne voyait pas en lui un fugitif et un psychopathe, il découvrit des lieux où l'ombre ne ternissait plus la lumière du soleil et de la magie.

Il franchit la porte de Grimauld Place plus tranquille que jamais ce matin là. Le portrait de sa mère resta muet quand il le décrocha simplement du mur pour le poser au sol. Il sourit, étendit les bras, frôla les murs du bout des doigts en avançant dans le couloir : l'hideux et décrépi papier peint floral se décolla, se ratatina, et tomba en lambeaux au sol ; le parquet grinça et une nué de poussière s'envola d'entre les lattes pour se précipiter sous la porte d'entrée. Il parcourut toute la maison, elle s'anima sous ses pas, doucement, comme un chat qui après de longues années reconnaît la main qui le caresse et se met à ronronner. Toutes les missions d'exterminations de nuisibles de Molly n'avait jamais réussi l'exploit qu'accomplit Sirius et qui lui sembla aussi naturel que de rentrer à la maison après une journée de dur labeur et de s'assoir devant un bon feu.

A partir de ce moment il partagea son temps entre Poudlard et Grimauld Place, occupé à redonner vie et à étudier la magie et la terre, ses terres. De nouveaux souvenirs, de nouvelles rencontres, de nouveaux espoirs, Sirius rebâtit sa vie et sa maison, il reprit contact avec ses anciens amis -ceux qui n'avaient pas disparus au cour des deux guerres-, il écrivit à Harry et redécouvrit les joies de voler sur un balai.

« La terre ne crée rien ex nihilo, elle se nourrit et donne vie grâce à tout ce qu'elle possède déjà. Comme une graine qui germe, elle à juste besoin d'un coup de pouce », lui avait dit une fois Neville. Ce jour là ils réfléchissaient tout deux à la théorie de l'enfantement d'une lignée sorcière par la terre décrite dans un des grimoires ; Sirius pensait à une faribole, l'autre y voyait une image cachant un fond de vérité. Un vendredi soir, Neville trouva un plant d'aigremoine et de fritillaire -_gratitude et admiration- _et une invitation à prendre le thé, le lendemain, à Grimauld Place. Neville lui renvoya des fleurs de mouron séchées _-invitation acceptée-_, et se présenta le lendemain avec un pot d'héliotropes. « Tu peux compter sur mon amitié» explicita Neville en tendant son présent. « J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose qui convienne. Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu me remercies pour tout te dire... »

Sirius lui fit visiter les lieux, et le jardin encore semblable à une mini foret vierge, et Neville qui avait vu l'endroit autrefois compris le miracle qui s'était produit. « Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça sans ton aide. » L'affirmation de Sirius ne laissait pas de place au doute et Neville accepta en silence ses remerciements. Le soleil flirtait avec l'horizon quand un hibou frénétique rentra presque en collision avec la fenêtre. Sirius prit le parchemin à son pied pendant que Neville calmait l'oiseau avec un bout de gâteau sec.

_ « Sirius,_

_ Ginny est enceinte. Tu veux bien être le parrain ?_

_ Harry. »_

L'écriture en pattes de mouches ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nouveauté de l'information et à l'excitation de l'expéditeur. Sirius eut un sourire magnifique et toute la maison sembla sourire avec lui. Il écrivit sa réponse avec une joie contrôlée et renvoya le hibou. Il prit le whiskey pur feu et les verres dans le bar et s'assit face au professeur de botanique, levant son verre pour trinquer.

_ « Ce serait un immense plaisir et un honneur,_

_ Sirius. »_

Finalement, la vie avait encore du goût.


End file.
